Destiny
by Fionacat
Summary: My first fanfic ever, oh dear... It's an Animaniacs fanfic and I only refound it recently.


/-------------\  
| Destiny |  
\-------------/  
A (sort of) A! fanfic by Charles "Runt" Brown.  
=============================================================================  
Legal type stuff:-  
  
This document is Copyright (C) 1997 Charles "Runt" Brown  
(runt@ooh.dircon.co.uk). All rights reserved.  
  
The characters of the Warner Siblings and related characters are copyright and trademark Warner  
Bros. Animation, and are used without permission. Their use within this work of fiction is in no  
way, meant to infringe or steal that copyright, nor to dilute the characters themselves. No  
profit on the part of the author is made from this document, and this document is used only for  
entertainment purposes. If there is any legal problems with this document, please contact the  
author to make arrangements to amend these legal difficulties.  
  
This work may be freely distributed in any media as long as it is not; altered for its original  
form, and that no money is charged for the document itself. It may be included on any archive  
collection under the same terms.  
  
Thanks to (and most people don't even REALISE they gave any help): -  
Walter B Wolf - Inspiration, LLL and a lot of reference material.  
MasemJMouse - Yet more inspiration and also some great stories and artwork to get my imagination  
cookin'  
Everybody on a.t.a who have been nice to my bizarre posts.  
All at #watertower, the BEST A! place to hang out for IRC.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on Max, it's getting late!" Max's mom shouted from next door.  
Max rolled his eyes back a turned back to his computer.  
Oh well better say good bye.. He thought. He pressed Alt and Tab at the   
same time and switched to mIRC. Max looked at his monitor, there had been   
quite a conversation going on....  
  
* runt-abu is playing tether ball with his tail.  
MasemJMouse Does that not hurt runt?  
runt-abu Not much ;-)  
  
Max groaned, they were role-playing again, it's such a stupid idea.   
Pretending you're a 'toon, he could not be bothered arguing and was running   
a little late so he just quit without giving a reason. He disconnected from   
the server and switched off his computer  
  
He jumped into his small bed and fell asleep...  
  
When he awoke next morning he was slightly bemused to find he was no longer   
in bed, more under it. He looked around and his eyes gradually adjusted   
to the darkness Something touched his back. Max suddenly jumped only too   
hit his head on the bed. He was really terrified now when he realised that   
if he pulled the sheets down he could see properly. He gently crawled   
towards the side of the bed and gave the sheet a hard tug. Light flooded   
under the bed and it was a good minute before Max could see anything.   
When he could see he wished he couldn't...  
  
"ARGHHHHHHHHHH!" Max screamed as he looked at where his hand should be.   
Instead of his normal hand there was a gloved four finger hand. The thing   
touched his back again, he turned around to see nothing there... He ran to   
his wardrobe and opened it to look in the mirror.  
Instead of his reflection there was Yakko Warner, well almost.   
The fur was a bit to light and his eyes were the wrong colour but it was   
most definitely a Warner of sorts. Max touched  
the mirror and found his paw hit the glass. Behind him a long tail wiggled   
involuntarily.  
"What's happened to me?"  
"Looks like you're a toon." A strange voice said from behind him.  
Max spun around to see the room was still empty.  
"YO! Down here!" A voice came from the computer.  
Max went and sat down, somehow the computer had started itself and connected   
to #watertower.  
"Who are you?" Max asked.  
Nothing happened.  
"Come on, I don't have all day!" The computer said, at the same time as the   
message from runt-abu popped up.  
Max tried typing in the question this time :  
  
Max Who are you?  
runt-abu Ah, at last! Took your time didn't you... Any way you already know   
who I am....  
Max WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ME?!  
runt-abu No need to shout! Look you've become a toon, so what. Where   
are you?  
Max SO WHAT?? I'm a toon, I've got a tail and gloves!  
runt-abu Where are you? I can help you.  
Max 1221 East High Grove, New York.  
runt-abu Ahhh... In that case I'll see you in about 15 hours....  
Max What am I suppose to do in the mean time?  
runt-abu Well don't go outside for starters and try to relax. Runt-Abu out.  
++ runt-abu has left the building...  
  
Max was now totally weired out. "I know it's a bad dream, this is a horrible   
nightmare and I'm about to wake up..." Max said, he pinched himself hard.  
"OUCH!" he screamed. "This is not good....." '  
Max tried to get back to sleep, maybe it would help, somehow...  
Suddenly a strange monkey type thing climbed in the window.  
"I'm getting way too old for this!" It said.  
"Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" Max demanded.  
"Hey calm down Max, it's me Runt-Abu."  
"But you can't be, you're not meant to be hear for another 14 hours!"  
"Yeah well you could say I got an earlier flight..." Runt-Abu said   
mysteriously. "Anywho, it's a pleasure to meet you at last." he said as he   
extended a paw.  
Max warily shook it.  
"Right let's get down to business...." Runt-Abu started. "You ARE now; hmm   
let me see..."  
Runt-Abu pulled out a small pocket computer. "Ahh, you are Max, ooh scary!"  
Max looked puzzled, heck who isn't?!  
"You, well you're character is called Max, you are Yakko's second cousin on   
his aunt's sister's brothers nephew side. I think....."  
"So I'm related to Yakko Warner?" Max asked in an attempt to move this plot   
along.  
"Well no, it's a cartoon gag. Never mind. Anywho, you're probably wondering   
why you are a toon."  
"Well that was one of the things on my mind." Max said impatiently.  
"Right the reason you are a toon is so that you can save the world as you know   
it."  
"Hunh?! You've got to be kidding me, right?" Max joked.  
"Sorry Max, this is serious, you recognise this picture?" Runt-Abu asked as   
he showed Max a picture of a white mouse.  
"That's Brain!" Max exclaimed  
"Yes, he and his cohort Pinky have found a way to get across to this   
'real world' Now in our cartoon world they have always been stopped because,   
well it's funny. However over here there is no limitation on them, they   
could take over this 'real world' and then of course take over the cartoon   
world quite easily." Runt-Abu finished.  
"So why me, I mean why can't you do it?" Max complained.  
"Because only a human can stop the brain...."  
"BUT I'm no longer human!" Max interrupted.  
Runt-Abu continued, "Only a human can stop the brain, BUT that human must   
become a toon or they would not be able to harm the brain. As to why   
you I guess it's your destiny."  
"Great, so what am I meant to do?" Max asked.  
"Well find brain and stop him by any means possible, don't forget you are a   
toon now, but in this real world toon's CAN get hurt, maybe even killed..."   
Runt-Abu concluded.  
"And you, what will you be doing whilst I'm saving both out worlds?"   
Max demanded.  
"I'll advise you, that is all I have been permitted to do...." Runt-Abu   
stopped.  
Max was sure he was hiding something but decided that no matter how deep he   
pried Runt-Abu would not tell.  
"So where is the brain just now?"  
"Somewhere in Washington D.C." Runt-Abu replied.  
"WHAT?! How we meant to get there in a hurry, the brain could already be   
taking over the world as we speak!"  
"This way..." Runt-Abu beckoned.  
Runt-Abu lead Max to the window and suddenlt pulled him out.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING????!" Max screamed.  
Sudenly from no-where three birds appeared.  
"Max, meet Pesto, Bobby and Squit. They'll give you a lift." Runt-Abu   
shouted.  
"Hey monkey boy!" Pesto shouted, "You sure we're getting paid for this cameo?"  
"Oh yes..." Runt-Abu replied.  
The three pigeons grabbed Max in thier feet and flapped hard, Runt-Abu was   
just about to hit the ground when he pulled out a small gyro-copter from   
no-where and caught up with the pigeons.  
  
Some time latter they arrived in Washington D.C.*  
"Come on, I know where he must be!"  
"Look kid we're busting our beaks for you here, you could at least ask us   
nicely!" Squit said.  
"Are you saying that I have a busted beak?" Asked Pesto  
"No, all I'm saying is that we're busting our beaks and he could show us   
some respect!" Squit replied.  
"ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT!!!" Screamed Pesto as he let go of Max and attacked   
Squit.  
"Hold on kid!" Screamed Bobby trying his best to keep Max from plummeting   
to his doom.   
"This could be a rough landing....."  
Suddenly Runt-Abu swept in with his gyro-copter and grabbed Max.  
"Where we're you?" Max asked.  
Runt-Abu did not reply.  
"Hey Runt, you okay?"  
Runt-Abu barked at Max.  
"Oh wow, let see because you helped me and you're not meant to you've   
lost your power of speech, is that about right?"  
Runt-Abu barked again.  
"Oh man, I'm sorry; but look! There's the brain down there!!"  
Runt-Abu landed the gyro-copter quite gently near to where the brain was.  
"Ah you must be Max, I have been expecting you for some time." The brain said.  
Max glanced at Runt-Abu, "Any surgestions?" he asked  
"None." Runt-Abu replied.  
"Hey you can talk again!!" Max said surprised.  
"I had a little nap, I never can speak right after a nap!" Runt-Abu offered.  
"Well I've no idea what happens know, no body has ever gotten this far   
before..."  
"This has happened before?" Max asked.  
"Oh many times, why did you think so many people roleplay on #watertower?"  
"They're not role-playing?!" Max Asked.  
"Well doh! Of course not, they are humans that failed to save the world,   
as a last ditch effort I can make them remain as toons, forever and send   
the brain back home." Runt retorted.  
"Zort! Brain, I never knew any of that!" Pinky piped up.  
"Quiet pinky or I shall have to hurt you..." The brain quipped.  
Max boldly walked towards the little mouse.  
"Erm, like Stop!" Max said.  
The brain in amazement looked up at Max and shook his head.  
"My dear Max, you are too late, in a few seconds I shall rule the earth!!"  
"Oh yeah! How?" Max asked.  
"Well by pulling this switch here I shall activate the paradoxilater,   
pulling this world into that of the toons, all the humans will of course be   
wiped out in the shift leaving me as supreme ruler of the toon world!!" the   
brain finshed.  
During this long winded speach Max had snuck around the Brain and thrown   
Pinky away and was now standing by the paradoxilater.  
"You mean this switch here?" Max asked.  
"Why yes...." the brain started.  
Max ehaped** the machine good and hard, it fell apart on the road.  
"NOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo..........." the brain screamed as he suddenly   
vanished into the road.  
"What happened?" Asked Max.  
"The machine is what enabled brain to cross into here, without it he was   
forced to return to the toon world, it will be some time before he can   
return here." Runt-Abu said eeirly.  
"What's with the spooky voice?" Max asked.  
"I too am returning home, soon I shall be back in the toon world, when I   
am gone you will become human again. If you want..."  
"Yes I think I'd like that." Max said happily.  
"Okay then, that makes my job a lot easier. But here have this..." Runt-Abu   
handed Max a small disk.  
"What is it?" Max asked.  
"It's a transmutor, it will return you to your true form..."  
"My true form?" Max was getting confused again.  
"Yes just tap it twice and ......" Runt-Abu vanished from sight.  
A bright flash light up Max and he was blinded by it.  
  
When he could see again he was outside his house with the disk in his hand;   
looking completly confused......  
  
  
The end....  
.  
.  
.  
?  
  
==============================================================================================  
Notes  
-----  
* - Look I live in the U.K and have no idea about the geographical   
closesness of Washington D.C and New York; far as I know they could be next   
to each other.  
  
** - For non IRC people ehap is too hit someone with your tail or if you   
don't have a tail to hit them with a long scarf.  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
The next fanfic from Charles Brown will be seen on Tuesday the 2nd of  
September 1997 as part of the fanfic a day series on :-  
http://dspace.dial.pipex.com/cis_aberdeen/charles.htm  
From there go to Runt's Stories and you'll see the stories in the 3rd  
section (it's called Periodi-stories.) Where from the 1st September 1997  
to the 7th September 1997 there _WILL_ be a new story EVERY DAY (How long  
it will be is another question....) And there after there will be a new  
story every week.  
/-----------------------\  
| The next story is : - | Posted on a.t.a and on the web at  
| The Mouse from | the above address.  
| D.I.S.N.E.Y |  
\-----------------------/  
If you would like to help by submitting a story (you'll get all the credit  
for it and you'll help me by giving me a break...) then please send it  
to me at the following E-Mail (Please note this is ONLY for submitting  
stories, anything else please submit to my normal e-mail)  
  
Story submissions:-  
c2brown@uk.b-r.com  
  
Anything else:-  
(If you send stories here I'll scream and shout at you...)  
runt@ooh.dircon.co.uk  
  
  



End file.
